sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Excalibur Sonic
, also written as Excalibur-Sonic, is a transformation that appears in Sonic and the Black Knight. It is the form Sonic the Hedgehog Sr assumed with the magic of the sacred swords, Caliburn included, for the final battle against the Dark Queen, an enhanced form of Merlina the Wizard by helping fight along side with his father Uther Pendragon (the world's version of Terra). Appearance Unlike most of Sonic Sr's other normal transformations, Sonic Sr himself does not undergo any physical change. Instead, he dons shining golden armor covering his entire body (except for his tail), and he carries Excalibur in his right hand. A red cape runs down the back of his armor. Powers and abilities In this form, Sonic Sr is renowned as the ultimate Knight, hinting a high level of skill and power.Sonic Team (March 13, 2009). Sonic and the Black Knight. Nintendo Wii. Gallery. Vault 1. and Excalibur "Behold the golden light and mighty grandeur! The ultimate Knight, Excalibur-Sonic!" He has increased strength, allowing him to deflect the massive sword strikes from the Dark Queen's spectral form, and the ability to fly, along with the ability to use his own Soul Surge. He also gains a move similar to his Quick Step, allowing him to roll to the right or left to evade attacks. His attacks are also more close-combat based, as opposed to the boosting and energy moves that Super Sonic Sr uses, and he can channel golden energy into his strikes for more devastating damage. Weapon As Excalibur Sonic, Sonic Sr wields Caliburn in his legendary form, Excalibur, the greatest of all the sacred swords. With it, Excalibur Sonic Sr can cut through anything and deflect magical energy projectiles. He can also use Excalibur for his most powerful attack where he thrusts Excalibur directly through his opponent while enveloped in a golden energy meteor. Quotes *"Heh! Let's do this!" - Excalibur Sonic about to battle Merlina, as the Dark Queen. *"Argh! Dodging to the right or left's the only way." - Sonic Sr attempts to dodge Dark Queen's attack. *"Nah, it's not gonna end. My stories only end when I stop running!" - Sonic Sr response when Merlina asks him, if he wants to see the Arthurian realm come to an end. *"Good, 'cause I don't ever want to know such one-sided sadness." - Sonic Sr's response to Merlina when she proclaims her sadness about the kingdom's future. *"Heh heh! My trusty sword's gonna teach you a lesson." - Sonic Sr backing up one of Excalibur's quotes. *"Yeah, it was a shocker for me too!" - Sonic Sr explaining his reaction to Caliburn's transformation. *"I already told you, I don't mind playing the bad guy every once in a while." - Sonic Sr reminds Merlina of his earlier statement in the game. *"What I can't understand is how you can call such a boring sounding place 'magnificent'." - Sonic Sr telling Merlina his thoughts about her ideal kingdom. Gallery Excalibur Sonic 1.png Excalibur Sonic 4.png Excalibur Sonic 3.png Excalibur Sonic Fighting.png Excalibur Sonic 2.jpg DiDeHLoX4AAgU9v.jpg excalibur_sonic___sonic_battle_by_cerberean_dby80vr-pre.png Snapshot 3525.png Snapshot 4091.png Snapshot 3809.png Hosts Venator hedgehog armor.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Sr (2009-2024, 2094-present) Sonic cool stance.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Jr (2024-2074) Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II (2074-2094) Trivia *Excalibur Sonic is the first transformation where Sonic Sr's fur does not change color. *Unlike the normal super transformation, Excalibur Sonic does not burn through Rings to sustain his transformation. Instead, he starts out with hundred Rings and loses twenty Rings for each hit. He does not have Invincible ability. *Jazwares did not make a figure of Excalibur Sonic until more than three years after Sonic and the Black Knight was released. *Sonic Sr's quills wave while in this form, suggesting that the armor is quite flexible. *Excalibur Sonic shares his title as the "ultimate Knight" with Sir Lancelot, who has referred to himself by that title during the second fight with him. References Category:Sega protagonists Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Arthurian legend Category:Fictional swordsmen Category:Knights of the Round Table in Sonic series Category:Fictional characters with accelerated healing Category:Arthurian characters Category:Holy Grail Category:Legendary British kings Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2009 Category:Video game characters introduced in 2009 Category:Video game characters who use magic‎